A New Friend
by xxXHikari-chanXxx
Summary: Ever since Margo's friend Angela helped her and Antonio to become friends again, the three were the best of friends. Angela is now moving to Canada and Margo is devastated. A new girl named Alex goes to their school and Margo and Antonio decide to make a new friend (bad summary just read its better than the summary )
1. The New Girl

DISCLAIMER

I DONT OWN DESPICABLE ME OR ANY CHARACTERS (except my oc)

um okay enjoy~~

* * *

It was the first day of 7th grade for Margo At the Gru household; Lucy went to wake the girls while Gru was making his famous shaped pancakes. Lucy opened the door to the girls' room to see the three girls dressed and packing their backpacks.

"Oh you girls. You look adorable as always. Are you excited for your first day of school?" said their loving mother.

"Duh, summer was sooo boring. All my friends were on trips or were super busy" said Edith, packing her 3DS in her backpack.

"Yeah! My friend, Emma, said she got a new fairy princess dress to play dress-up" said Agnes. Margo was zipping up her bag with a gloomy face.

"Margo, sweetie, is everything alright?" asked Lucy in concern. Margo looked up at her mother with sad, innocent eyes.

"Yeah. It's just that my best friend, Angela, she's moving to Canada." said Margo as she tried to hold back her tears, "In 6th grade, Angela, Antonio and I were best friends but now it's just going to be me and Antonio. I mean, she was the one who helped me forgive Antonio."

Lucy walked over to her oldest daughter and gave her a hug. She looked at Margo and gave her a smile to cheer her up. "Margo, everything is going to be perfectly fine, alright? You and Angela can always keep in touch. You, Angela and Antonio will always be friends no matter what." Margo looked up at her mother and gave her a smile to show she was all better.

Lucy got up and walked over to the door. She looked over her shoulder, "Alright girls, your daddy's making your favorite pancakes so let's head on down to the kitchen" The girls faces lit up when they heard pancakes and grabbed their bags and went to the kitchen. There Gru was flipping his last pancake. He turned around to see Agnes, Edith, and Margo sitting at the table ready for school. "Good Morning Girls. I made pancakes" said Gru. Lucy and Gru walked over with the separate plates for each girl.

Edith got a bomb shaped pancake. Agnes got a unicorn shaped pancake. And Margo got a heart shaped pancake. Margo quickly ate and ran out the door. As soon as she got outside, the bus was right on time at the bus stop near her house. She got on and sat at an empty seat. The bus started to move to it's next stop. It reached the next stop to pick up a few students. The last student to get on was Antonio. He stopped at Margo and took his seat.

"Buenos días, Margo" said Antonio as he put his backpack next to him.

"Good morning, Antonio," she replied, "So how was your summer?"

"It was okay. All I did was stay inside and play video games, but after a while it got pretty lonely and I got bored. What about you?" he said

"Good I guess. But most of the time I had to watch Agnes and Edith" said Margo. The bus finally reached the school and everyone loaded off.

Margo and Antonio got off the bus and started to walk towards the front of the school. "Oh yeah I forgot to ask, who's your teacher?" asked Margo

"I have Mr. Stevenson. What about you?" said Antonio.

"I have Mr. Stevenson, too" replied Margo in surprise.

"Cool, we can walk there together" said Antonio with a smile. Margo replied with a smile in return and they soon got to their homeroom as the bell rung.

"Everyone please quiet down and take your seats." said the teacher. He was a tall thin man that wore a blue collared shirt with a grey and blue tie and some black slacks. Margo and Antonio went to their assigned seats. Antonio and Margo sat at desk next to each other. The room became silent and everyone looked at the teacher. "Hello class, I'm Mr. Stevenson your new teacher. I'm very glad to have you all in my class. Today we will be welcoming a new student this year. Please come in here Miss. Starr.

A girl about the same height as Margo walked in. She had bangs that when to the right side of her face with some red highlights. She wore a light grey slouchy beanie, a grey sweater that hung on her shoulders with a black tank top inside. She had black shorts with a black and white checkered belt and black converse boots.

"Please introduce yourself. Tell us something about yourself" said Mr. Stevenson. The girl turned to the class. "Hey I'm Alex Starr and um..I like playing video games, playing guitar or any other instrument, and uh I like dancing." said Alex. She gave a half smile and looked at Mr. Stevenson.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. Now please take your seat right next to um," Mr. Stevenson paused to look at the nameplate, "Margo. Now Alex please go take your seat" Alex walked down the row to get to her seat in the middle of the room. Everyone was staring at her as she passed but Alex just walked as if she could care less. The day went by and soon it was Lunch.

"Hey Antonio, let's go and introduce ourselves to Alex" said Margo as she and Antonio were packing up their books.

"Okay sure. We should invite her to sit with us" he replied. They picked up their bags and walked out the door. Alex was a couple feet ahead of them.

"Hey Alex!" yelled Antonio to get her attention. Alex turned around to see Margo and Antonio standing behind her.

"Uh hi.." said Alex.

"Hi I'm Margo. You're the new girl. We're in the same class" said Margo

"Hola Chica, I'm Antonio. We were just going to get some lunch, care to join us?" said Antonio.

"Sí, I would love to join you" replied Alex.

"Cool, the cafeteria's this way" said Margo. The three of them walked off together.

* * *

Please do comment and favorite and all that other stuff and yea

Adios for now~


	2. Lunch Time

In the Cafeteria, the three got their food and sat down. "So Alex, what do you like to do?" asked Margo

"Um well, I like dancing, video games, and I love music"

"Cool I also love video games. My dream is to play video games for a living. Oh I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Antonio, Antonio Perez" said Antonio.

"And I'm Margo Gru" said Margo. Alex thought for a second.

"wait Margo, your father is Gru? As in the ex-villain who stole the moon? And Antonio, your father, is El Macho, the man who stole the PX-whatever right? Oh um now that I said that I feel bad bringing this up…" said Alex.

"You recognized our parents just by our last names? Wow that was amazing" said Antonio

"Wait how do you know that?" asked Margo. Margo then realized by thinking about her last name. Starr.

"Wait your father was one of the greatest villains of all Scar Starr. Every town he cut through everything there was with the sword that gave him a scar on his right eye" said Antonio.

"Oh yeah I remember. But unfortunately, he pasted. And according to Gru he died a great death. He was sliced in the eye with his own sword on the same right eye with the scar" said Margo. She soon realized that they should change the topic because it looked as if Alex was trying to hold back her tears.

"Lo siento, Alex. We're very sorry for your loss. We won't mention it again" said Antonio. Margo stood up and moved next to Alex. She looked at Alex and gave her a smile.  
"It's okay. Well now we know we have something in common, we have parents that were evil.." said Alex

"So when did you move here?" asked Margo trying to change the subject.

"Just last week. I moved here from England. I live with my Uncle now" said Alex "I used to live with my adoptive family but all they did was treat me like their slave. I researched and found my uncle and he came to England and he took me on his flight back and now I'm here."

"Wow I'm surprised that you haven't picked up the accent" said Margo.

"Actually I'm surprised too. I've only lived there for a year and the accent got really annoying" said Alex.

"Yeah well his accent gets annoying at some moments like when he tries to 'flirt' with me. But before he used to hit on every girl in school so beware you could be the next victim" said Margo. Antonio looked at Alex.

"Alex, I hardly know you we just met I wouldn't flirt with you, chica~" said Antonio smoothly.  
"Look I'm sorry but I just got through a relationship and I really don't want to be hit on but I'm not mad it was kinda funny" replied Alex with a small chuckle. Antonio was surprised by her answer. He was rejected but he wasn't mad. The bell had rung and it was time to go back to class. The day went by fast and then the last bell rang. Margo and Antonio went towards Alex.

"Hey Alex, wanna come over to my house? We were just going to hang out" said Margo. Alex looked up at them with a small smile.

"Sure I would love to come over" replied Alex. The three got all their stuff and got on the bus. The ride felt faster than usual. They soon reached their stop. The bus stop was right outside Gru's house.

"Well here we are" said Margo. Alex took a second to take it in. She automatically noticed how it stood out from all the other houses.

"Woah your-your house it's so cool!", exclaimed Alex, "It different from every other house and I like different"

"C'mon I'll show you around but before we go in, please don't freak out if you see something weird like a short little yellow thing" warned Margo. Alex's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean something like that" said Alex as she pointed to two minions moving some boxes. They stopped and waved at the three.  
"Yeah that's Kevin and Dave two of my dad's minions. C'mon let's go inside" said Margo. The three went towards the door and went inside. As they went inside they were greeted by Edith, Agnes, Lucy, and Gru playing tea party. Gru soon noticed that Margo came home and she was with Antonio and Alex.

"Margo what is HE doing here again?!" exclaimed Gru directed towards Antonio.

"Gru, we're just friends!" said Margo.

"Hola Senor Gru, Senorita Lucy, Agnes, Edith" said Antonio.  
"Bleh, I still don't like you" said Gru as he walked away. Lucy just tried to ignore Gru's attitude.

"Hi Antonio. Oh, and who are you?" asked Lucy. Alex turned towards Lucy and smiled.  
"Hello nice to meet you, Margo's mother. I'm Alex, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Alex. Margo and Antonio were so shocked by the way Alex introduced herself. It was so FORMAL.

"Oh you're so polite. I'm Lucy. It's very nice to meet you" said Lucy.

"Shall I give you the tour? Oh you can just leave your backpacks on the couch" said Margo. They put down their bags and followed Margo.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed~~ I will be back soon but please leave some suggestions in the review section because I might get stuck...

Adios~


	3. Margo's house

Margo, Antonio, and Alex went around Margo's house. They soon came back to the living room. Edith and Agnes were playing with Kyle while Lucy was in the kitchen baking cookies. The three popped their heads into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, where's Gru?" asked Margo. Lucy turned around with two pans full of cookies. The smell of fresh cookies out of the oven same towards the three and Alex could feel her mouth watering. Lucy was putting the cookies onto two plates.

"He's in the lab. Margo could you and your friends take this plate to him please. Thank you, dear", Lucy said as she handed the plate to Margo, "When you come back up, I have a plate for the three of you" Margo, Alex and Antonio headed back to the living room. Margo went to the rhino chair and pushed the red button on the armrest.

The wall slid up to reveal a whole new part of the house. Two robotic arms brought up a tube shaped elevator thing. The tube's doors slid open.

"C'mon. We'll take this thing to my dad's 'lab'. Just step inside," said Margo. The three stepped inside the tube and the robotic hands moved the tube back into the area and dropped them into a tube.

It sent them down into an entire different area of the house. The whole lair amazed Alex but all she saw was yellow minions everywhere. But there was still one question on her mind. Alex looked at Margo and Antonio.

"Margo, Antonio, can I ask you two something?", said Alex, "Are you two dating?" Antonio and Margo's faces were flushed with red. They looked at each other and back at Alex.

"L-look, you have the wrong idea. We're just friends. I mean we did date I guess but stuff happened so were just friends and only FRIENDS" said Margo. Alex thought about that. There was a short awkward moment of silence until they reached the bottom.

Gru was there checking on Dr. Nefario's newest inventions. The elevator door slid open and the three stepped out. They walked over to Gru.

"Hey Gru, Mom made you some cookies." Said Margo. She set the plate on the desk next to some blueprints. Gru looked up from his blue print. He took a cookie and took a bite out of it.

"Oh who are you?" said Gru as he looked at Alex.

"Hello Mr. Gru. I'm Alex. It's a pleasure to meet you" said Alex

"Yes, It is very nice to meet you too" replied Gru. He turned around to look back at his work till he stopped mid way. At the corner of his eye he saw a huge bug or that's what he considers Antonio.

"Margo, I love you but what is HE doing in MY LAB!?" exclaimed Gru as he pointed to Antonio.

"MINIONS, GET DEY _**FART GUNS**_!" said Gru smirking evilly. A few minions circled

Antonio with fart guns ready to fire.

"No NO NOO NOT THE HAIR OR THE JACKET! Just please not the hair!" said Antonio

as he used his arms to cover his head. Alex wanted to do something and she didn't

think talking was gonna help because Margo was already trying. Alex looked around

and at the corner of the room was a black guitar and a huge amp. She ran there as

fast as she could, although no one noticed she was gone. She plugged in the guitar

and pulled the strap over her head and onto her shoulder. Alex turned up the volume and started to play a metal guitar lick.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Alex.  
"What? I had to do something or Antonio would smell like a garbage truck." said Alex. She unplugged the guitar and set it down back on its stand. She walked back over to the others.

"Let's go back upstairs, we can have the left over cookies" said Margo. Margo, Antonio, and Alex went to the elevator and it started moving up.

"Gracias, Alex I can't thank you enough" said Antonio. Alex smirked and looked at Antonio.

"No problem, Antonio," said Alex, "Oh by the way, don't flirt. I still think you two should be y'know, together" Margo and Antonio blushed again but they reached the top and they were back in the living room. They had some cookies and then it was soon 5 'o clock.

"Margo, it was really nice to meet you and your wonderful family. I'm sorry but I need to go. I need to be home for dinner. Oh thank your mother for the cookies, they were amazing" said Alex as she grabbed her bag from the couch. Antonio looked at his phone. It was a text from his mom.

"Margo, I'm sorry but I must be leaving as well. My mother is making dinner and I need to get home. Thank you for the cookies" said Antonio. He grabbed his bag as well. Margo walked with the two to the door.

"Bye Margo, Antonio. See you tomorrow" said Alex as she headed off. Antonio headed off in the other direction.

"Adios, amigas" said Antonio as he walked off.

"Bye guys" said Margo as she watched them go then she returned back inside.

* * *

Please review and favorite~~

Adios


	4. Bully problem Solved

Alex got off the public bus at the stop by her house. She waved good-bye at the bus driver. The bus road off and the sun was about to set. She walked up to the gate in front of her uncle's house. The house was a white two-story house with a two-car garage, a chimney on the side of the roof, and a gate with black steel bars.

She closed the gate behind her and ran to the front porch. She entered her house and went into the dining room area. There her aunt was setting down a bowl of pasta noodles and another bowl of spaghetti sauce.

"Hi Aunty Celia, Uncle Alejandro" said Alex. She sat down at the dining table. Her uncle and aunt sat down at the table. Everyone got their food from the bowls set on the table. Aunt Celia looked up at Alex.

"Alexia, how was school?" said her aunt. Alex looked up from her plate and smiled.

"Aunty Celia, I you can call me just Alex. Oh and I made two new friends!" said Alex happily.

"Wow what were their names? If there's a boy, I'LL CRUSH HIS CABEZA!(A/N Cabeza is head in Spanish)" said Uncle Alejandro with his Spanish accent. Alex let out a sigh.

"Uncle Ale, one of my friends was a girl named Margo. I went to her house to hang out today. She has a super big house and then there's another friend I made and his name is-" Alex was cut off by the pronoun 'his.'

"WHO IS THIS BOY!? IF HE HURTS YOU I'LL PUT HIM IN A HOSPITAL!" yelled uncle Ale. Alex let out another sigh.

"Uncle Ale, may I continue?" He nodded, "His name is Antonio and we're only friends! For once I made friends in school. Before everyone used to just stare at me and I was well, a loner but I FINALLY have friends" said Alex.

"I'm very happy for you, Alex. I'm glad you enjoy school" said Aunt Celia. Everyone finished their food and Uncle Alejandro washed the dishes. Alex took a bath and went to sleep.

**The following day at school…**

Antonio woke up and looked at his clock. 7:10. '_Dang it, I missed the bus. I'M GOING TO BE LATE!' _Antonio thought as he jumped out of bed. He went to his closet and pulled out his grey shirt with the 'Z' on it and some jeans. He rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. While he was brushing his teeth, he grabbed his comb and brushed his hair with his free hand. Antonio finished brushing his teeth and flipped his hair out of his face.

He ran back to his room and slipped on his scarf and leather jacket. He swung his backpack onto his shoulder and rushed out the door. The car was already gone so his mom left for work. Antonio ran down the streets and ran through the school's front doors. He rushed down the hallways and barged into his classroom just as the bell rang. Everyone was in their assigned seats and was staring at him like he killed someone. Margo and Alex waved at him.

"Mr. Perez, please take your seat and remember to show up before attendance" said Mr. Stevenson motioning Antonio to his seat.

"Everyone stay here. I need to go drop something off at the office" said Mr. Stevenson as he walked out the door. Antonio made his way down the row of seats as everyone, but Margo and Alex, glared at him as he passed. Antonio soon realized he went down face first to the floor. Someone's foot was sticking out where Antonio tripped.

"Look who's so cool now" said a boy. Antonio realized who it was, Gabe. Margo and Alex got up out of their seats to go and help. Margo kneeled down to help Antonio. Alex put he hand on her hip and glared at Gabe. He glared back.

"What'cha gonna do now punk princess wannabe? You gonna tell the teacher?" mocked Gabe. Alex walked over and effortlessly punched Gabe in the stomach sending him down to the floor. Margo and Antonio looked up at her and smiled.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Margo

"My cousin. He was in juvie until he went on some kinda hit TV show" said Alex

* * *

My apologies..this chapter is short :c Also sorry it took FOREVER to update..

Okayyy for Alex's cousin I'm making references to Duncan from the Total Drama series. I'm not gonna mark this story as a crossover but he might appear later in the story.

Byeeeee for now hehe


	5. An old enemy

**OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN A WHILE...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Despicable Me blah blah blah no copyright intended just trying to entertain the world...**

* * *

The next day at school, Alex, Margo, and Antonio were talking until Mr. Stevenson walked into class. "Students, Please take your seats and quiet down" said Mr. Stevenson. "Today we have a new student joining us, please come in here" A girl with blonde hair walked in her head held up high. "This is Stephanie." She faced the class, a big white tote bag in one hand. "Well I'm waiting for my applaud" the girl said bossily. The class applauded slowly and awkwardly. "Humph" said the girl as she walked down the aisle and stopped at Alex's seat. She glared at Alex and Alex rolled her eyes. The teacher left to go get something from the office.

"Well aren't you going to move?!" said Stephanie. Alex smirked at her, "Nah, I kinda like sitting by my friends. There's a seat back there in the corner" Alex said as she pointed towards the back of the classroom.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Now you can move-" Stephanie was cut off by Margo and Antonio.

"Quit bothering her and take a seat" Margo said backing up her friend. Antonio grabbed Stephanie's bag.

"Here I'll move you're stuff for you" he said as he walked toward the back of the class and put the bag on the empty seat. Stephanie was about to storm off until Antonio turned around. His hair flipped like usual. The blonde walked up to him.

"And who are you~?" Stephanie said twirling her hair. Antonio put on a blank face. "Antonio. Not interested" he said bluntly.  
"I looove your accent~" Stephanie said persistently. Antonio just walked away with his hands in his pocket and smiled at Margo, which made her blush a little. Stephanie stopped twirling her hair and sat in her seat. "He obviously rejected her because he loves someone else" Alex whispered to Margo. Margo just rolled her eyes. Mr. Stevenson came back to the classroom. "Alright class let's begin."

**_AT BREAK_**

"I was wondering if you guy wanted to come over-" Alex was cut off by Stephanie butting in. "So guys what's up. I was wondering if you guys would come to my house today."

"Sure I would love to come over today, Alex" Margo replied ignoring Stephanie's presence.

"Ok I'm free all afternoon" said Antonio. Stephanie frowned then an idea popped into he mind. "Hey Alex can I speak with you in private" she asked. Without letting Alex respond, Stephanie pulled her to the side and into an empty hallway.

"Now you listen, I'm the boss around here not you. Try to get in the way of me again, I'm going to have to ruin you life again."

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter being so short... I'm getting kinda busy and I got really stuck... I'll try and update sooner next time ahaha. Don't forget to R&R^^ **


End file.
